Power Rangers Mythic Force
by Tempest88
Summary: The quiet town of Auger Hills is a mundane small town with quaint views. On the surface it seems to be like any other town until a portal linked to the realm of the gods opens and Hades decides that now is the time to take what is rightfully his. Now it is up to five teen given the powers of the Greek Gods to stop Hades hostile takeover. Slash happens, don't read if you don't like.
1. Mythos Unfold and Legacy Revealed

**Chapter One: Mythos Unfold and Legacy Revealed **

The chamber is dark, only being dimly lit by the fires which burn under it. The air is stuffy and smells slightly sulphurous. The walls are glistening with moisture making the obsidian gleam. In the center of the chamber is a stone throne. It is adorned with many different dark colored jewels giving it a level of opulence that seems to not fit in with the dreary chamber. Sitting on the throne is a man dressed in black and gold robes. His dark skin and muscular frame gives the impression of power over any who try and traipse into his chamber. There is an aura of darkness that surrounds him which adds to the intimidation for any who even take in his visage. He stares into the darkness of his chamber with a look of contemplation. His fingers are crossed in front of him as he thinks intensely. His thoughts are soon broken as swirling dark ephemera erupts in front of him. The mass takes shape as a thin being with pointed elf ears, gray skin and red eyes appears to the man, kneeling.

"Lord Hades" The being addresses the figure.

"What are you doing here Charon?" Hades asks with annoyance.

"I bring news for you." Charon says respectfully.

"If it is another request to meet with my brother, then you can tell him I decline." Hades says scathingly.  
"Not from Olympus, from the Earth town." Charon says.  
"What news have you?" Hades says with sudden interest.  
"The gateway has finally opened." Charon says with glee.

"Are you certain?" Hades asks quickly.  
"I checked for myself." Charon says grinning broadly.  
"Why haven't the Olympians capitalized on this yet?" Hades asks.

"They have started to debate whether or not to interfere the world of mortals once again." Charon says. "It is a closed meeting which they wanted you to attend."  
"That is why I was beckoned." Hades says thoughtfully.

"Yes, but it is a closed meeting which means that they have went to the palace." Charon says.  
"Which has magical nullification abilities." Hades says realizing the golden opportunity he has. "Charon, gather my minions and my spirit cards. We're going to Earth."

Hades smirks sinisterly as Charon disappears. The sun peaks over the horizon of Auger Falls trying to rouse its sleeping residents. There are some who are already awake and preparing for the day. Those unfortunate individuals would be the high school students of the small town in order to catch the bus on time. One such individual is a dark skinned, shorter boy dressed in a yellow and white button down with blue jeans. He is walking down his block to the bus stop when somebody sneaks up behind him.

"Boo!" A tan skinned girl with a blue blouse and black jeans says as the boy yells.

"Jeez Rebecca, you almost gave me a heart attack." The boy says.

"Oh don't be so overdramatic Freddie." Rebecca says. "Besides, it was all in good fun."

"Yeah for you maybe." Freddie says rolling his eyes.

"Alright, what is up?" Rebecca asks as they stand at the end of the block.  
"Nothing is up." Freddie says.

"The only time you are cranky is when you get lower than an A plus on an assignment." Rebecca says to Freddie's glare. "Or when Bryson Forester is involved."

"It doesn't have to do with either." Freddie says looking away from Rebecca.

"Alright you try that again looking me in the eye." Rebecca says with her eyebrow raised.

Freddie sighs as he looks at his best friend. He briefly remembers when they were younger and played games in her backyard. He missed when the times like that when life seemed so much easier.

"Bryson has been transferred into my gym class." Freddie says solemnly.  
"I thought you would be thrilled to have that eye candy in your class." Rebecca says.

"Uh yeah if it wasn't for the fact that its gym where we basically get practically naked in front of each other in the locker room." Freddie starts.

"I am still not seeing the down side to this." Rebecca says.  
"Yeah I am getting to the part where they decide to beat the queer who stares at them." Freddie says.  
"Maybe Bryson is gay too and you both will have happy shower times." Rebecca says earnestly.

"I still wonder what world you live in." Freddie says with exasperation.

"The one where we're friends because I love nerds." Rebecca says as the bus stops in front of them.

The two of them enter the bus and flash their bus passes to the bus driver. The driver nods in the affirmative at them and they continue onto the bus to find a seat. Once one is found, they sit down and start chatting again

"Oh, I have cheer practice today." Rebecca says.  
"I thought we were going to have a study session after school." Freddie says with disappointment.  
"I know, oh maybe you can come to my cheer practice and then we can leave together when I am done." Rebecca suggests.

"Why do you have to be a cheerleader?" Freddie says after groaning. "You're already on the girl's basketball team, tennis team, softball, and in a dozen clubs."

"What can I say; I like to be well rounded." Rebecca says. "In fact, you should join more things. You're already only in Honor Society and Chess Club."  
"I am also in Comic Book Club and Science Olympiads thank you very much." Freddie says with mock affront.  
"And how far has that gotten you?" Rebecca asks.  
"Wow, low blow Bec." Freddie says.  
"Gotta call 'em as I see 'em." Rebecca says.  
"I feel the love." Freddie says.  
"Oh sweetie, you know I love you." Rebecca says hugs Freddie.  
"If you did, you wouldn't make me go to cheer practice." Freddie grumbles.

"Oh just bring your DS and play a game while we practice." Rebecca huffs.  
"I guess that should distract me long enough." Freddie says.  
"If not, the football team is also practicing." Rebecca says.  
"Oh my goodness Bec, I am not crazy over every guy that is on a sports team." Freddie says.

"Nope just one." Rebecca whispers as the bus pulls up to the school.

They get off the bus and head into the building. They walk up to Rebecca's locker as a girl with flowing blond hair wearing a pink tank top and skirt with white shoes.

"Rebecca!" The girl exclaims.  
"Oh hey Nicole!" Rebecca says.  
"How have you been, I haven't seen you in a couple of days." Nicole asks.  
"Oh I am better now, just caught a pretty bad bug." Rebecca says.

"Well I am glad you're better and I will see you at cheerleading practice." Nicole says.

"Yep, I will see you there." Rebecca says.  
"Great! Oh hey umm…" Nicole says looking at Freddie.

"It's Freddie." Freddie says bluntly.  
"Oh yeah, well see ya later." Nicole says before leaving.  
"Really?" Freddie says.  
"She does mean well, she's just kind of umm absent minded sometimes." Rebecca says.  
"I sit behind her in American History." Freddie says bluntly.  
"Well that is only one class." Rebecca says.  
"And next to her in Chemistry, in fact we're lab partners." Freddie says.  
"I got nothing." Rebecca says. "I mean you guys aren't really friends or anything."

"Still, acknowledgement can go a long way." Freddie says as he starts to walk away. "I'll catch you later."  
"Freddie…" Rebecca says as her friend walks away.

Rebecca closes her locker hard and heads out to her first class. In a place that lies beyond our dimension, there is a land known as Olympus. There is a grand golden palace which is large and majestic in sight. The breathtaking gleam of the gold in a perpetual sunny day is a sight that puts the Seven Wonders of the World to shame. In this palace resides ten of the twelve fabled gods and goddesses of Greek mythology. They gather in the grand hall to discuss the portal opening up to the earthly realm.

"Zeus this is the time to take back our rightful spots above the humans." Aries says.

"Aries, we left the mortals willingly before when their advancements in science outweighed their faith." Zeus says.  
"Even more of a reason to go and show them that we are the ones in charge." Aries says.

"The humans are above where they were when we were last with them." Apollo says. "Who are we to interfere with where they would go in the future?"

"Whose to say that we aren't their future dear brother?" Artemis says.

"I would definitely like to feel the love that humans express towards each other once again." Aphrodite says.

"And their war." Aries says.  
"That is precisely why we should not go back." Athena says. "You will ruled by your emotions and fall into the same habits that caused the humans to turn elsewhere for their spiritual fulfillment."

"You my dear are just as guilty as the rest of us." Poseidon says.

"I am but I also know that at the rate of the belief the humans have, we will not have the godly power that we are all so used to." Athena says.  
"All the more reason to make them worship us." Aries says.  
"It will not work." Athena says. "It is not the wisest course of action."  
"Well…" Zeus begins.

Suddenly the doors burst open as a disheveled Hermes erupts through. The gods and goddesses get up and surround their fallen brethren.

"Hermes, what has happened to you?" Apollo asks.  
"I was on my way to the meeting when I noticed a disturbance at the gateway." Hermes explains. "When I went to investigate I was attacked by Hades, Persephone and Hecate. I think they made it through the gate."

"Why would Hades want to go to Earth?" Artemis asks.  
"Because he wants revenge." Poseidon says.  
"More than that, he wants to claim what he thinks is rightfully his." Zeus says.

"What do you mean by that?" Aphrodite asks.  
"When we defeated the titans and my father we divided everything amongst us." Zeus says. "I got the sky, Poseidon got the sea and he got the underworld. He insists that the Earth is a part of his realm whereas I told him it was a part of mine. I thought he finally got the hint and left well enough alone but I am guessing that he has finally made his move."

"And with Hecate and her mastery of sorcery, I can only imagine what trouble they are going to make there." Athena says.  
"Well then let's go after them." Aries says.  
"It is going to be impossible." Hermes says.  
"Why?" Hera asks.  
"They sealed the gateway to prevent any other gods from following them." Hermes says. "There is no way we can follow them."

"There is one way." Athena says.  
"What do you mean?" Artemis asks.  
"Zeus could strip us of our godhood." Athena says.  
"That is a ludicrous idea." Poseidon says. "Without your godhood, how would you stand a chance against Hades and his armies."  
"We could channel our powers into the mythic stones." Apollo says. "With those you could empower humans with our power and they could stand again Hades."

"I don't know if this is a good idea husband." Hera says.  
"Yes brother, I think we should try to get to Earth to defeat Hades." Poseidon says.  
"And while we wait until we can, who knows what havoc he could wreak on the Earth and its people." Athena says.

"Athena is right." Zeus says.

"I will volunteer to give up my god status in order to go to Earth and find warriors capable enough to defeat Hades." Athena proclaims.

"I will join Athena." Hermes says. "With her wisdom and my capability to invent, we will enable the humans to defeat them.  
"Alright and I choose Apollo, Artemis, Aries, Aphrodite, and myself to imbue power into the stones." Zeus says. "This way they can access the mythic grid and use the power to defeat Hades."

The gods and goddesses nod in affirmation before taking the necessary steps. Zeus begins by pulling the godly powers from Hermes and Athena. Once the powers have been stripped from them, the five gods concentrate their energies until five stones appear before them; a red one from Zeus, a black one from Aries, a yellow one from Apollo, a pink one from Aphrodite and a blue one from Artemis. Hera hands the stones to Hermes as Poseidon grabs both of them and teleports to the gateway. They soon appear before the gateway which opens before them.

"According to Atlas, this gateway is going to take you to the town Auger Falls." Poseidon explains. "There is a temple there on the outskirts of town located in a cave. There the stones can be placed in the five pillars to retrieve the humans who are best compatible with the powers of the gods and goddesses. Once they have the power, they will become the warriors capable of defeating Hades."

"Thank you Poseidon." Athena says.

"And do be careful, we still do not fully understand the magicks that Hecate has cast on the portal." Poseidon warns.  
"It doesn't matter; Hades needs to be stopped so we will accept whatever fate this portal has for us." Athena says.

"Yeah Poseidon, everything's going to be fine." Hermes says.  
"Either way, be safe and may the power guide and protect you." Poseidon says.

"Thank you." Athena says before entering the portal.

"See ya soon!" Hermes says before following her.

Both Olympian deities feel as if an enormous weight has lifted off of them. In the Earth realm, Hades, Persephone and Hecate have made their way to the other side and now breathe in the air of the Earth. The landscape is different to them. The roads are paved in a stone that is dark and foreign to them. The houses and buildings are modeled closer together and more consolidated than they once remember it to be.

"This place is very different from before." Persephone says. "The people look all strange and have the most wondrous magical machines.'

"This is not magic, it is their science." Hecate says as her hands glow with energy.

"No Hecate!" Hades says. "Now is not the time. We still need our base of operations. Hayden!"

Suddenly Charon appears out of thin air.

"Yes Lord Hades?" Charon says.  
"We're you able to create what I needed?" Hades asks.

"Yes" Charon says as a swirling energy appears below them.

The group of them phases into the ground and appear in an underground cavern. There is an obsidian road which leads to a dark stone castle.

"Is this to your liking?" Hayden asks.  
"I suppose it will do." Persephone says.

"There are many jewels in there as well Lady Persephone, it looks like a meadow in full bloom."

"Ahh Charon, you know me too well." Persephone says walking towards the castle.  
"Is there a room suited for my arcane needs?" Hecate asks.  
"But of course Lady Hecate, there is an entire library filled with tomes of ancient magic as well as several rooms equipped to make the most potent of potions." Charon says with pride.

"Excellent!" Hecate says as she follows Persephone into the castle.  
"Charon, you are my most trusted general." Hades says. "Take an army of Harpies up to the surface and conquer the town. It will make a fine start in our bid to conquer the Earth."  
"As you command Lord Hades." Charon says disappearing as Hades makes his way into the castle.

On Earth, Freddie, Rebecca and Nicole are sitting in their English class. Their teacher, Mr. Williamson is running late as he always does.

"I can't believe that Mr. Williamson is running late again." Rebecca says.  
"Why, he's always late." Nicole says. "It really is a shame because he is so cute."

"Aren't you going out with Keith?" Freddie asks.  
"Yeah, it's called a joke Freddie." Nicole says rolling her eyes. "Not that it is really any of your business."  
"Come on Nicole, he was just trying to make conversation." Rebecca says.

Nicole is about to respond, but Mr. Williamson enters the classroom in a toga costume. Some of the students snicker at his odd appearance while other just look completely confused. Mr. Williamson beams at them all.

"Good morning class, can anyone guess where we are going find ourselves today?" Mr. Williamson asks, looking around at his class. "Come on guys, it's not that difficult."

"Ancient Greece?" Rebecca asks.

"More specifically?" Mr. Williams asks.  
"The classical period in Athens, quite possibly during the height of philosophy and mythology." Freddie says.  
"Good job guys!" Mr. Williamson exclaims. "Yes we are going to visit the ancient world of myth and legend; a time where gods and goddesses wove their ancient magicks to reveal how the world works to their inferior human counter parts."  
"So basically, we are going to be reading about how people thought the world works but it turns out it doesn't work that way?" Nicole asks.

"It's a little more than that." Mr. Williamson says. "It's using the works of literature written in that time to understand the psyche of the ancient mind. Their reverence for presumed powerful cosmic beings can be very revealing. I am going to take it easy on you guys today and have you read the introduction piece on the gods and goddesses of ancient Greece and your assignment tonight is to write a one page paper on which god or goddess represents you and why."

The class groans in disappoint at the assignment.

"Well if you sound that enthused about it, I should make it three pages." Mr. Williamson warns.

The class gives various no's and takes out their books. Soon enough the students are in different states of reading or rough drafts. Before too long the bell rings and the students begin to grab their stuff to leave.

"Don't forget, paper due tomorrow." Mr. Williamson reminds them. "You will also be presenting them tomorrow."

The class grumbles as they leave. Nicole hooks her arm with Rebecca's as they walk out with Freddie following before heading off into another direction. Rebecca quickly shoots him an apologetic look as Nicole starts talking.

"So I think I am going to write about Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty." Nicole says. "Clearly that is the best one for me."  
"Clearly" Rebecca says jokingly.

"Well who are you thinking about writing about?" Nicole huffs.  
"I don't know, there is such a huge pantheon that I need to think about it." Rebecca says.

"Well think fast, we're presenting them tomorrow!" Nicole says unlinking her arm and heading off to her class.

Rebecca contemplates her English assignment while heading off to lunch. In the meantime, the two wayward deities discover that their bodies feel as if they are made of air, their limbs feel almost ephemeral flowing akin to a plastic bag caught in a gentle breeze. They feel this way until suddenly their bodies crash down into the other end of the portal. Both Athena and Hermes feel very heavy, their arms and legs difficult to lift.

"Did it work?" Hermes groans as he opens his eyes. "Holy Hera!"  
"What?" Athena asks.  
"Athena, you're stone!" Hermes exclaims as he stares at a giant stone statue of Athena sitting on a throne.

"Hmmm, I thought this might happen." Athena murmurs as she looks at the stone human sized statue of Hermes.

"What? How could this have happened?" Hermes says feeling the smooth stone that has replaced his former deist flesh.

"I suspected that though Zeus has taken our powers away, our blood is still that of a god." Athena explains. "Therefore Hecate's spell activated and held our bodies back in Olympus. I suppose since this is a hallowed temple and these statues were made in our image, our spirits were bound to them."

"Can you move, because I think I can?" Hermes says moving his arms and legs slowly.

"Due to the size of this statue, I do not think I can." Athena says attempting to move. "But that is immaterial, do you still have the stones?"

"Yes, they are still in my satchel." Hermes says as he pulls out the satchel and carefully takes out the stones.

"Now place each stone in the center of the corresponding colored pillar." Athena instructs.

Hermes lumbers slowly in his newly stone form to the circle of pillars located in the center of the temple. He walks from pillar to pillar gently placing the correctly colored stone into a small crevice. As he places a stone in, it begins to glow which spreads from the crevice through the pillar until it is fully glowing.

"Hermes, step out of the circle!" Athena warns.

"Aye, aye captain." Hermes says as he tries to move as quickly as he can from the circle.

Suddenly five beams of light erupt from the stones and meet in the center of the circle. They blend together into a prismatic portal of ephemeral power. Hermes stares at the portal with wonder as it seemingly grows in power.

"What are we seeing?" Hermes asks still lost in the beauty of the blends of color.  
"We are seeing the power beckoning the chosen." Athena says she stares deeply into the portal.

Hermes continues to look at the powerful portal with amazement and curiosity. At the high school, an auburn haired, powerfully lean built teenager is changing into his gym clothes. He places his personal belongings into his locker while the other guys are in various states of change.

"Yo Bryson!" A bulky, muscular teen with wavy black haired calls out.

The auburn haired teen known as Bryson turns around and sees the other teen.

"Hey Keith, what's good bro?" Bryson says sharing a pound with Keith.

"Nothing much man, did you hear today is kickball day." Keith says with excitement. "Coach Kline got sick from the clams served for lunch today so the substitute is pretty much like I don't really care what you do just don't bother me."  
"Oh man really, I am so happy that I was transferred to this period then." Bryson says and then suddenly has a look of realization. "Does that mean that football practice is cancelled today?"

"Sure does!" Keith says grinning.

"That rocks bro!" Bryson says high fiving his friend.

Suddenly the double doors open and Freddie walks in looking down at his comic book. Keith and Bryson look over at him as he looks up.

"Oh sorry, I thought everyone was finished changing." Freddie says as he slinks over to his locker.

"Umm that's no problem Freddie, but why are you here so late?" Keith asks.  
"Why should we care, the nerd clearly wants to read his comic so let's leave him to it." Bryson says as he pushes pass Freddie, knocking him against his locker.

Keith gives Freddie a sympathetic look and follows Bryson out into the gymnasium.

"Dude, that was pretty harsh." Keith says.

"Man whatever, why do you even care about that geek?" Bryson says as they make their way to the bleachers.

"I don't, it just seemed like there was no point in being like that to him." Keith says. "He is just some nobody."

"That is exactly why you need to make sure they remember their place." Bryson says. "Okay my girlfriend Angela broke it down like this bro, Freddie is friends with Rebecca, who is in the upper levels of popularity because of how hot she is and being a cheerleader. Now he is a nerd and usually it would be social suicide to hang out with him, but she is the exception that makes the rule. He in turn might start to think that he popular because he hangs out with her and inspire all the other nerds that they can be popular thus making everyone follow them instead of us."  
"That sounds like something Angela would say." Keith says rolling his eyes. "Well just remember the nerd you piss off today could be your boss tomorrow."

"Yeah sure." Bryson says as the class makes their way to the bleachers

Soon enough the stragglers make their way to the bleachers and join the rest of the class. A middle aged woman with light red hair and a look disinterest makes herself the center of attention. She looks out at the students faces and sighs at the fact that she has to spend her time substituting this class.

"Okay so as most of you know Coach Kline is ill and therefore I am going to be covering this period for today." The teacher says. "I don't know what he had planned for you guys today so I set up for class kickball. You all can separate into teams and do that until the bell rings."

The class cheers with excitement that they don't have to play a sport that only half of them can enjoy. Freddie rolls his eyes in annoyance as Bryson and Keith take the lead.

"Alright so me and Keith are going to be team captains." Bryson says.

"Yeah we'll pick teams and then we'll get started." Keith says with a competitive edge to his voice.

Soon enough, both Keith and Bryson start saying names. The gym class starts dividing into two teams until there is just Freddie and a couple of others left. Soon enough Freddie is by himself looking very annoyed.

"Mrs. Linser, can I sit out this class since clearly if I was placed on a team it would be uneven?" Freddie asks.  
"Yeah, it's not like he's useful anyway." Bryson quips.

"You have to participate to receive credit." Mrs. Linser says.  
"How about I keep score then?" Freddie suggests.  
"Fine" Mrs. Linser says.  
"Good, just keep up Freddie." Bryson says tersely.  
"Sure thing Bryson." Freddie says with false enthusiasm.

The teams make their way outside and start to prepare for a game of kickball. Bryson and Keith start barking out orders and setting their players up to begin a kickball game. Before the game gets started, dark clouds begin to obscure the bright sunny day.

"Aww you've gotta be kidding me?!" Keith yells.  
"This is really weird." Freddie says.  
"No kidding" Bryson says.

Suddenly miasmic smoke fills the air and devilish looking beings appear. They have crimson colored skin which appears like it is actively burning. They also have glowing yellow eyes, frayed feathers, short horns and sharpened fingernails.

"What are those things?" A girl yells.

"I don't know, but everybody needs to get back into the building." Bryson orders taking a fighting stance.  
"I'm here with you bro." Keith says.  
"Then let's try and hold them off." Bryson says.

Bryson and Keith run at the beings while Freddie tries to usher the others back into the building. He holds the door open as his classmates run in. He looks back at the field and sees Bryson and Keith trying to fight off the monstrous beings. He turns back towards them and runs. The two teens are holding their own, but it is clear that they are outmatched. One of the creatures tries to sneak up on Keith when Freddie yells and throws a rock at it. Keith turns around and punches it in the face.

"Hey thanks man!" Keith says.

"No problem" Freddie says until a few start enclosing on him.  
"Nerd, head back into the building you're just going to get hurt!" Bryson says as more of the creatures close the circle around the three.  
"What are we going to do?" Freddie asks with panic.  
"I don't know." Keith says.  
"Guys, keep it together." Bryson says.

Suddenly a prismatic portal appears above the three teens. Everyone stops and the teens look up at it with wonder, fear and amazement. Before they can even make a thought the portal pulls them into it leaving the creatures behind. Rebecca sits outside for her lunch period basking in the warm sun. She wants to let the troubles of the day flow out of her and absorb the warm sun. She opens her eyes when the cool air suddenly chills her skin. She sees the sun obscured by dark clouds and the same devilish creatures that appeared at the others. They quickly surround her as she gets up and takes a fighting stance.

"Whatever you things are about to be sorry, I do Mui Thai three times a week." Rebecca says with her fists raised.

One of the creatures lunge at her, she is dodges the attack and counters against another creature about to attack. She engages in combo attacks as the creatures try and attack her. She manages roll out of the circle they made and starts to run realizing she is out numbered. She sees other creatures start to close in on her until a prismatic portal appears above her. It pulls her in as the creatures try to pounce on her. Nicole sits doodling in her notebook as her history teacher drones on about muckrakers and child labor. She turns to look out the window and sees the creatures. She sees people fighting them and recognizes her boyfriend Keith fighting. She gets up and stares out the window as others follow suit.

"Keith!" Nicole says.

She runs to the door and pulls it open. There is the same portal which pulls her in and slams the door closed.


	2. Mythos Unfold Part II: Legends Appear

**Chapter Two: Mythos Unfold Part II: Legends Appear**

Charon watches with glee as the Harpies terrorize the Augur Falls. There are people running around chaotically trying to get away from the demonic creatures. His power seemingly increasing as more people are being attacked. His crimson eyes gleam with pride as he knows that the simple victory is imminent. Suddenly a hazy figure appears before him.

"Charon, how goes conquering this pathetic town?" Hades asks.  
"Very well my lord, we have eliminated local resistance and have captured 65% of the town." Charon replies.

"Excellent, have the Harpies begin the soul capture process on the captured humans so that we can empower ourselves even more." Hades orders.  
"Yes Lord Hades." Charon says.  
"Good my general." Hades says. "Do not disappoint me."

"I will not." Charon says as Hades disappears.

"Harpies hear me, capture the humans and begin to take their souls!" Charon orders.

The Harpies nod as they understand the generals orders as they begin to grab humans and stab them with sacrificial knives.

"There is no one who can stop us now." General Charon says as he watches Hades plan come to fruition.

In the meantime, Freddie, Keith, Nicole, Rebecca and Bryson all land in the center of five pillars. Their minds feel clouded and woozy as they try to shake off the disorientation. They all look around and see the majestic innards of what appears to be an ancient temple.

"Keith! Baby you're alright." Nicole says hugging her boyfriend fiercely.  
"Yeah sweetheart, I'm okay." Keith says hugging her back.

"I saw those disgusting things attack you and I was so scared." Nicole says. "I thought I was going to lose you."  
"Aww honey, I am okay." Keith says.

"Well I hate to break up this love fest, but where are we?" Bryson asks getting up.  
"It looks like some sort of temple." Freddie says.  
"Well yeah, I think that is pretty apparent." Bryson says.

"Well don't ask a question, if you don't want an answer." Rebecca says before Freddie can retort.  
"Oh now you bff Rebecca is going to come to your rescue." Bryson says snidely. "Well I guess the damsel in distress needs saving."

"Shut up Bryson." Rebecca says rolling her eyes. "We need to figure out where here is and how we got here."

"I think this is an ancient Grecian temple." Freddie says. "The figures along these walls are similar to the pictures in our myth books. For example, this statue looks like Hermes and the big one against the far wall looks like Athena. But the weird part is that there is this weird waterfall which appears to be functional and these pillars don't look that old."

"So what do you make of this Freddie?" Rebecca asks.  
"It looks like we're in a modern version of a Grecian temple." Freddie says.

"You are a very bright young man." A female voice says.  
"Who was that?" Bryson asks taking an offensive stance.  
"Yeah, show yourself." Keith says joining his friend.

"Be calm my young friends." The voice says.  
"It sounds like its coming from that Athena statue." Rebecca says as they start to make their way there.

Suddenly torches light in front of the statue completely illuminating her.

"You are correct; my voice is here in the statue." Athena says. "I am Athena, goddess of wisdom."  
"And I am Hermes, good job kid." Hermes says moving towards them.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Bryon says.  
"I think I have figured it out guys." Nicole says as the others look at her expectantly. "This is one of those interactive museums. So we can like to talk to these statues and they tell us about ancient Greece."  
"I don't think so sweetie." Keith says pulling her close to him.  
"Freddie, any ideas?" Rebecca says.

"Umm none that make any sort of logical sense." Freddie replies.

"Children please; we do not have much time." Athena says. "I know you must find this very hard to believe, but we are both embodiments of the Grecian gods and goddesses you are aware of. Hades, god of the underworld, has travelled to this world in hopes of gaining back what he thought he lost."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asks.  
"When the world was young, there was a great war between Zeus and his brothers and sisters and his father Cronus. When Zeus defeated Cronus, he, Poseidon and Hades divided the Earth; Poseidon had the seas, Hades received the underworld and Zeus received the sky. The Earth itself was the only thing that was up for debate. Poseidon was happy with the waters of the Earth and decisively stayed out of the argument."

"Smart God" Keith murmurs as the others glare at him. "Sorry but its true."  
"Regardless, Hades we thought had finally gotten over it and accepted his place." Athena continues. "When science soon replaced the old world beliefs of what you call myth and legend, we gods and goddesses left the Earth plane and went off to another plane of existence. When we did this, the gateway we used could only transport us in one direction."  
"What changed that?" Nicole asks.  
"Auger Falls is built on what is called a cosmic nexus, a place where power of gods and goddesses of myth is an ever expanding well of power." Athena says. "This well of power reached a peak and opened a gateway from the realm of the gods to Earth. Hades used this gateway to come to Earth to try and reclaim what he thinks is his."

"So why don't the other gods just come down here and take Hades back then?" Bryson asks.

"Hades has made a pact with Hecate, the goddess of magic who weaved a powerful spell on the gateway sealing it off from the other gods and goddess." Athena replies.

"Then how did you and Hermes get here if you don't mind me asking?" Freddie asks.  
"We had Zeus remove our godly status in order to travel to the Earth realm to stop Hades, but obviously Hecate's spell was still capable of affecting us."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Nicole asks.  
"Before we came to Earth, Zeus and four other gods and goddesses concentrated their power into five stones." Athena explains. "These stones chose you five individuals to harness their powers to stop Hades by becoming the Power Rangers Mythic Force!"

"Wait what?" Keith asks.

Suddenly a cuff appears on each teen's right and left wrists. Each of the cuffs are ordained with ancient Greek script and two halves of a stone in the center. Bryson's are red, Rebecca's are blue, Freddie's are yellow, Nicole's are pink and Keith's are black.

"What are these?" Rebecca asks raising her arms.  
"Those are your Mythic Morphers, when you bring them together above your head and call out Divine Burst, you will initiate the morphing sequence." Athena explains. "You will then say, power of your designated god/goddess unleash. Nicole, you are a creature of great beauty with an even greater capacity to love, you have been given the power of Aphrodite and are the Pink Mythic Force Ranger. Keith, you have a mind for battle and a thirst for victory, you have been given the power of Aries and are the Black Mythic Force Ranger. Freddie, you have knowledge of many things including that which can heal this world; therefore you have been given the power of Apollo and are the Yellow Mythic Force Ranger. Rebecca, you have a predator's eye at choosing your goals and a hunter's prowess at achieving them, you been given the power of Artemis and are the Blue Mythic Force Ranger. Finally Bryson, you have courage and quick thinking that makes you a formidable leader, therefore you have been given the powers of Zeus and are the Red Mythic Force Ranger."

"Wow" Freddie says as he looks at his cuffs.

"This seems really surreal." Keith says.  
"Yeah, how we do not know that this is all just some sort of dream or something?" Nicole asks.

"Well those things that attacked us seemed pretty real to me." Freddie says.  
"Yeah." Keith says.  
"Rangers please there is not much time." Athena says as the waterfall begins to glow.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asks.

"There is trouble downtown." Hermes says staring at the waterfall. "It appears as if General Charon is using the Harpies to steal the souls of the citizens of the town."

"We have to help them." Rebecca says.  
"What can we do?" Nicole asks.  
"Look, this is our town and there is no way we are going to let anyone threaten the lives of our friends and family." Bryson says. "So let's get down there and save those people."

The others look at Bryson and take in the intense look he gives them. They nod in approval as they all look back at Athena.

"Okay, how do we get other there?" Keith asks.  
"When you touch the gem on your left cuff, a portal will take you to where danger lies." Athena reveals.  
"Okay, let's do this guys." Bryson says as the others agree.

The five teens touch the gem piece in their left cuff as a portal appears beneath them and pulls them to another place. They feel that same quick lurch through space before they suddenly appear in the business district of Auger Falls. There are Harpies roaming around and people running and screaming. In the center of all this chaos is General Charon watching his plan unfold.

"Nicole, Freddie, try to get people out of the area." Bryson orders. "The rest of us will fend off the Harpies, everyone got it?"

They all nod in agreement and begin to enact Bryson's plan. Freddie and Nicole start ushering people out of the area. The Harpies try to engage them but Bryson, Rebecca and Keith serve as an obstacle for them. When there is less screaming and terror, General Charon begins to wonder what is going on. He opens his eyes and sees the Harpies engaging in combat with the teens. He leaps down from the self made throne and walks towards them. The battle halts for a moment as the Harpies realize their master is now involved.

"Who are you interlopers and what do you think you are doing?" Charon asks.  
"We're the ones that are going to stop you and your Lord Hades." Bryson says.

"And how do you think you are going to do that?" Charon asks.

"Like this, ready guys?" Bryson says.

"Ready!" The others yell.  
"Divine Burst!" The Rangers yell as they cross their cuffs in the air above their heads.

"Power of Aphrodite, Unleash!" Nicole says as the background changes to a pink crystal and she is standing on a pink rose.

Nicole's cuffs release from her wrists and lock around her waist fully forming her crystal in front. The petals from the rose swirl around her, drawing closer and closer to her body as she glows with energy. The energy explodes away from her revealing a pink costume with pink boots and skirt with a white trim as well as white gloves. The legs and arms have pink and white swirling stripes. The center of the chest has an image of a dove while the helmet looks like a traditional Greek armament with the visors closing on the open area of the helmet completing the morphing sequence.

"Power of Ares, Unleash!" Keith says as the background to a black crystal and he is standing in the center of a black chariot.

Keith's cuffs release from his wrists and lock around his waist fully forming his crystal in front. The chariot breaks apart and swirls around him as his body glows with black energy. The energy explodes away from him revealing a black costume with black boots with white trim as well as white gloves. The arms and legs are black and white in a swirling stripe pattern. The center of the chest has an image of a boar while the helmet looks like a traditional Greek armament with the visors closing on the open area of the helmet completing the morphing sequence.

"Power of Apollo, Unleash!" Freddie says as the background changes to a star lit space where he is standing on the surface of the sun.

Freddie's cuffs release from his wrists and lock around his waist fully forming his crystal in front. Solar Flares rise up and swirl around his body drawing closer and closer as glows with yellow energy. The energy explodes away from him revealing a yellow costume with yellow boots with white trim as well as white gloves. Yellow and white strips swirl up his arms and legs towards his chest in a swirling pattern. The center of the chest has an image of a python while the helmet looks like a traditional Greek armament with the visors closing on the open area of the helmets completing the morphing sequence.

"Power of Artemis, Unleash!" Rebecca says as the background changes to a midnight blue forest with her standing on rough soil.

Rebecca's cuffs release from her wrists and lock around her waist fully forming her crystal in front. The wind picks up and swirls around her drawing closer and closer while her body glows with blue energy. The energy explodes away from her revealing a blue costume with blue boots and skirt, both with a white trim as well as white gloves. Blue and white swirling stripes draw from her arms and legs towards her chest. The center of the chest has an image of a Stag while the helmet looks like a traditional Greek armament with the visors closing on the open area of the helmets completing the morphing sequence.

"Power of Zeus, Unleash!" Bryson yells as the background change to a bright sky with storm clouds above him flashing with lightning and he stands on white, fluffy clouds.

Bryson's cuffs release from his wrists and lock around his waist fully forming his crystal in front. The storm clouds swirl around his body with the lightning drawing closer and closer as his body glows with red energy. The energy explodes away from him revealing a red costume with boots with white trim as well as white gloves. Red and white swirling stripes draw from his arms and legs towards his chest. The center of the chest has an image of an Eagle while the helmet looks like a traditional Greek armament with the visors closing on the open area of the helmets completing the morphing sequence.

"With the love of Aphrodite, Pink Mythic Force Ranger!" Nicole announces.  
"With the ferocity of Ares, Black Mythic Force Ranger!" Keith yells.

"With the ingenuity of Apollo, Yellow Mythic Force Ranger!" Freddie yells.

"With the prowess of Artemis, Blue Mythic Force Ranger!" Rebecca yells.  
"With the authority of Zeus, Red Mythic Force Ranger!" Bryson yells.

"Power Rangers, Mythic Force!" The Rangers yell as they take offensive stances.

"Hmm, power rangers mythic force." Charon says. "It doesn't matter who you are, you all will fall! Harpies attack!"

More Harpies suddenly appear in front of General Charon and pose menacingly in front of him. The Rangers take a defensive stance as the Harpies charge them. The Rangers brace themselves as the first wave of Harpies attack. The Red Ranger ducks under a kick and punches a Harpy in the face while the Black Ranger tackles one sneaking up on the Red Ranger. They grapple on the ground until the Black Ranger overpowers it and slams its head into the ground. The Blue Ranger goes to double kick a Harpy who evades the attack. It goes to jab her in the side, but she quickly cartwheels out of the way and does a wide sweep kick to knock away a group of Harpies. The Pink and Yellow Rangers both dodge the vicious attacks made by the Harpies. It looks like the more the Harpies try to strike them and miss, the more uncoordinated their attacks are.

"Nicole, I have an idea." Freddie says noticing the frustration of the Harpies.

"What is it?" Nicole asks.  
"Run towards me like you are going to do a cheer dive!" Freddie says.  
"Umm okay." Nicole says as she runs towards Freddie.

The Yellow Ranger interlocks his fingers and lowers them down to his knees. The Pink Ranger's right foot lands in the Yellow Rangers fingers as the Yellow Ranger hurls her as hard as he can.

"Now hold your arms out like you're going to punch them!" Freddie yells.

The Pink Ranger does so as she barrels through a group of Harpies and tumbles elegantly to her feet. Though the Rangers are putting up a reasonable defense, it seems like there are just more and more Harpies. The Rangers are forced back while Charon corners them with an army of Harpies.

"It looks like you're through." Charon snarls.  
"He's right, we're trapped." Nicole says.  
"There are just too many of them." Freddie says.  
"Guys, get it together." Rebecca says.  
"Look, we're this town's last hope and we can't give nor can we lose." Bryson says sternly.

"Touching and truly a noble effort, but now its time for you to die." Charon says.

"What are we going to do?" Freddie asks.

"We fight." Bryson says simply.

"Don't worry, help is on the way." Hermes says through their helmets. "Now hold out your hands."

The Rangers hold out their hands expectantly as a bright white light exudes from them. Charon and the Harpies shield their eyes from the burning light as the Rangers stare at it in wonder.

"Triantáfyllo Whip!" Nicole says as a long, narrow, pink whip with rose thorns along the sides of it appears in her hand.  
"Helios Disk!" Freddie yells as a large, golden discus appears in his hands.

"Polémarchos Spear!" Keith yells as a large, black spear with a silver tip appears in his hands.  
"Kyni̱gós Bow!" Rebecca yells as a large, blue, compound bow appears in her hands.  
"Keravnos Blade!" Bryson yells with triumph as a large, crimson sword appears, crackling with electricity in his hands.

The glowing light fades out as the Rangers impressive weapons fully form in their hands.

"Okay ugly, round two!" Bryson says as he runs at him with his sword ready to strike.

Four Harpies try to block his way until two arrows strike the two on his right and the discus knocks the other two to the floor. He jumps up over the downed Harpies and clashes his sword with Charon's staff as sparks fly out. They push each other apart as the vicious battle gets underway. The Pink Ranger uses her whip to lasso a group of the Harpies in a circle while the Black Ranger hurls his spear right through them. They high five and go after more as the Blue and Yellow Rangers coordinate their attacks.

"These weapons are pretty incredible!" Rebecca says as she fires more arrows. "I feel like I can't miss with this bow."  
"Yeah, I have never thrown anything before and yet this discus feels like second nature." Freddie says launching his weapon at more Harpies.

The weapon strikes and returns back to him as the hands of the Harpies start to glow.

"What's happening?" Rebecca asks.

"I don't know." Freddie says as blasts start to fire from their hands.

Both Rangers eyes widen with shock at the blast that is imminent when suddenly the Yellow Ranger's discus glows and enlarges into a shield that floats in front of the Rangers protecting them from the blast.

"Whoa" Freddie says.  
"Who knew it could do that?" Rebecca asks.

"Not me." Freddie says snapping out of his wonder when his weapon shrinks down and lands in his hands.  
"It looks like their numbers are dwindling." Keith says catching up with the Yellow and Blue Rangers.  
"Yeah, I think we're winning." Nicole says as the Harpies lay fallen.  
"What about Bryson?" Freddie asks pointing to the fight. "We gotta help him."  
"Not right now, this is his fight." Keith says placing a hand on his shoulder.

As the rangers look on they see their leader in fierce combat with Charon. The Red Ranger brings down his sword as Charon cross blocks with his own staff and kicks him in the midsection. The Red Ranger bends forward, grabbing his stomach while Charon spins and hits the Red Ranger in the side of his head with the hilt of his sword.

"Give it up Red Ranger, you a fine warrior but I have centuries worth of experience." Charon says. "It's time for you to die."

Charon raises his staff above his head. As he is about to bring it down, multiple blasts strike him in the back causing him to fall to his knees. The Red Ranger looks up to see the others with their weapons drawn. He sees the protectiveness of his team and flips himself up. He points his sword at Charon's face.

"Give up now." Bryson says.  
"If it were not for your team, you would be dead instead of pointing that sword in my face." Charon says as he disappears. "Always remember that."

The fallen Harpies disappear too as the others run over to the Red Ranger.

"Are you alright?" Freddie asks.  
"I'm fine." Bryson says brusquely.  
"Hey guys, we did it." Nicole says with excitement.  
"Well we at least won the day." Rebecca says.  
"Rangers, please come back to the Temple." Athena says through their helmets.

"Sure" The Rangers says as they grab the crystal in their waist causing a portal to appear beneath them.

It pulls them into its prismatic depth as Charon appears in the throne room of Hades.

"Charon, I did not expect you back so soon." Hades says.  
"I come with bad news." Charon says.  
"What?" Hades says voice laced with irritation.  
"It seems that the other gods and goddess have unlocked the mythic stones to imbue their powers unto the humans." Charon informs.  
"And these humans…" Hades says tensely.  
"Are now the Mythic Force Rangers." Charon says grimly.

Hades growls with frustration but soon regains his composure and looks at Charon.

"No matter, it is just a small bump in the road that will be exterminated." Hades says. "Now get with Hecate and come up with a plan to destroy these rangers."  
"Yes Lord Hades." Charon says before disappearing.  
"So this is your play dear brother, it doesn't matter who you send against me or what power you give them. I will claim what is rightfully mine and the Earth will soon belong to me." Hades announces.

The Rangers arrive at the Temple. Their uniforms fade away as the belt unhooks into the two separate cuffs and attach themselves back to the Ranger's wrists. Once this happens they walk over to Athena and look at her with excitement.

"Congratulations on a job well done." Athena says. "You all have proven yourselves capable of handling the looming threat of Hades."

"This is just the beginning isn't it?" Rebecca says grimly.

"I will not lie to Rangers; this is going to be a long road." Athena says. "Hades is powerful and has very powerful allies capable of razing this planet until there is nothing left. However, you have the gifts of the gods and with time you will discover more and more power. But the greatest power that you have is each other; you are all in this fight against this threat and must learn to trust each other as such. Your lives are different now and you will be forever changed."

"So I have a question, I have never used a discus before in my life but yet I was just able to use it." Freddie says. "What is that all about?"  
"Along with the powers of the gods, you will gain attributes and abilities that those gods and goddesses have." Athena explains. "These are powerful personalities that will give you powerful skills."  
"Do these personalities influence us?" Keith asks quietly. "Part of me felt more competitive than I've ever been."

"They may, but if you were not meant to handle them you would not have been chosen." Athena says. "This has been a long day and a lot to take in. You should return to your homes and rest for Hades is planning something and you need to be prepared."

The Rangers nod in agreement as they all touch the gem on their left cuff and a portal pulls them back to the school.

"Before you leave, we need to start training." Bryson says. "This is a very real threat and that Charon guy is powerful. Freddie, you got lucky with your powers but you're gonna more than that if we are going to defeat Hades and the others."  
"Really?!" Rebecca exclaims as Freddie raises his arm to block her.  
"You're right, but if I need training then you might want to consider some yourself since it was you getting the snot kicked out of you by Charon." Freddie says angrily before walking away followed by Rebecca.

Bryson is about to move but Keith blocks him.

"Calm down bro." Keith says.  
"Can you believe that?" Bryson says. "I can't believe he's on our team!"

"Okay, what is the deal between you two?" Nicole asks.

"None of your business." Bryson says before walking away in a huff.

"Well, I guess if our fearless leader thinks Freddie needs training then I could use all the help I can get. Are you up for the challenge babe?" Nicole asks flirtatiously.  
"Always" Keith says as he lifts her up and carries her away.


End file.
